Leo the Lion
by RachRox12
Summary: Leo Barencourt has just gotten out of juvie. He's headed for Degrassi. Please read. Chapter 2 is way better then the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo the Lion chapter 1**

**This is a preview for a new story I'm writing. Review if you want me to continue and I'm open for ideas and your thoughts, criticism whatever you have to say.**

**SUMMARY: Leo Barencourt just got out of juvie after 3 years locked up. Guess who his friend from the past is.**

"Hopefully we won't have to see you again Mr. Barencourt." Officer Bloomberg told a tall boy with brown eyes and short black hair.

"No worries Officer." He said back. The boy walked out of his cell, he followed the officer and guards down the hallway, past the fellow inmates he had lived with for the past 3 years.

The boy walked out of the gates of the cell block towards the registration room. He went over to the lady sitting at the desk. The lady looked up at him

"Here are the things you had on you when you were brought in." She said placing a see through packet on the table; the bag had the name Leo Barencourt written on the front in black marker inside the bag was a pen, some gum and a silver thickish ring with the word Clarebear written on the inside of it. Leo picked up the ring and slid it onto his right index finger; he picked up the other things and shoved them into the pockets of his jeans.

"Thanks Sweetheart." Leo said giving the lady a smile before following the guard out of the registration room. He walked into the waiting room where a woman in her early 30's ran over to him

"Leo!" She exclaimed, she was crying, Leo smiled

"Hi mum." He said while the guards left.

"Let's get you home." Leo's mother said.

**Thanks for reading. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo the Lion chapter 2**

**Here is the second chapter, hopefully you all like this. **

Madison Foley Apartment complex consisted of three 5 story buildings placed to be in a square with a pool in the middle of them. The apartment complex was situated in the busiest area of downtown Toronto. Leo's new home was on the third floor on building 3 of the apartment complex.

Leo followed his mother into their new apartment. Leo looked around, there was a small kitchen, and straight from the kitchen was the small living room where there was a small television. Beer cans littered the floor and rubbish. Fading yellow paint covered the walls. Outside you could hear the traffic buzzing past.

"This is all I could afford since….." His mum said, Leo nodded understanding that his mother didn't wish to talk about what happened three years ago.

"Anywhere is better than the small cell back at juvie." Leo told her honestly. She nodded

"I'll show you where your room is." She said leading down a small hallway. There were three doors, Leo guessed one door lead to the bathroom the other to his mum's room. His mum pushed open the door at the end of the hallway

"Here we are." She said letting him enter. Leo stood in the middle of the room. There was a window facing the pool that was for the people that live in the apartment blocks, The green paint on the walls was peeling off, there was a bed, a desk, a cupboard, Leo opened it and saw his clothing in there he shut it and looked at the boxes that lined the empty side of the room.

"I didn't know where you would like me to put your things." His mum explained and Leo nodded. The two stood there for a while looking at eachother. Looking at his mother for the first time in 3 years, really looking at her made Leo could see with her long jet black hair tied up in a bun how older and tired she looked. She had bags under her eyes, she was more wrinkled before. She looked about 50 when she was only 32. The silence was disrupted by the bang of the front door.

"Layla!" His mother smiled nervously and scurried out of the room, Leo followed her to see a large man, he had tanned skin, was wearing a builders uniform, his green eyes filled with confusion when he saw Leo standing behind his mother. He wiped a black curl that fell down into his eyes out of the way. Leo gave a look of disgust; this must be his mother's new boyfriend he also figured that he was responsible for the trashed living room.

"Hi Anthony, this is my son Leo. Remember I told you he was coming home today." She explained kissing Anthony on the cheek. Anthony sized up the teenager.

"Whatever get me a beer." He said gruffly before going to sit on the couch and watch TV. Layla hurried into the kitchen. _What a charmer. _Leo thought before going to his room.

Hours later Leo sat on his bed going through the 4 boxes of his things. He had throw some things out

"Leo, honey." He looked up to see his mum leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah mum." He said,

"Your parole officer called and says that you have to be at Degrassi Community School by 8am tomorrow morning for your interview." She told him. Leo nodded; he had forgotten that he had to go to Degrassi to try convince Principal Simpson that even though he's spent the last 3 years in juvie doesn't mean that he's going to hurt somebody. Even though Leo knew he most likely wouldn't get in he thought he might as well try anyway. It's kind o a known fact that principals and school boards aren't so fond of 'juvenile delinquents'.

"Yeah ok, aren't you going to be there too?" He asked, Layla shook her head

"No, I have to work so you'll have to go on your own and plus you must also come straight home afterwards." Layla answered, she entered the room and kissed Leo on the top of his head.

"Goodnight sweetie, I'm glad your home." Layla said, Leo gave her a smile

"Goodnight mum, I'm glad I'm home too." He told. Layla smiled and left the room shutting the door on her way out. Leo turned his attention back to the box he was looking through to see a bunch of photos. He picked them up and began flipping through them. Most of them were of him when he was younger. Pictures of him and his mum, random friends and relatives, Leo smiled when he found a picture of him and his two closest friends, Lexie Gilmore and Clare Edwards. He knows it's kind of weird that his two closest friends are or were girls; the answer is the three grew up together. He'd known them ever since he was 5 years old. His mum had met Clare and Lexies mums at the school they went to and the three mums clicked and so did the three children who were the same age. Lexie was an only child like him, and Clare had an older sister Darcy.

The two girls had known eachother their whole lives which made them absolutely inseparable. Lexie had long blonde hair and green eyes that looked like cat eyes, she had a pretty face which most guys drooled over. She was the oldest of the three which was a fact she liked to always use this against him and Clare to get them to do things for her. Clare was the youngest of the trio, last time he saw her she had long brown curly hair and glasses, she wasn't seen as hot like Lexie she was seen as the cute little dork. She aced every class and normally helped Lexie and him with their schoolwork. He sighed, when he was locked up the girl's parents banned them from seeing him. For the first 6 months they wrote letters, he figured that they got caught and had to stop. He wondered where they are now. Did they still think about him? Rubbed his eyes, he was getting tired so he decided to go to bed. He went to brush his teeth when he ran into Anthony on his way to the bathroom.

"Watch where you're going kid." Anthony growled, he smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Leo had decided he would just ignore him as best he could. Leo brushed his teeth, got changed into his pyjamas and went to bed.

**Thanks for reading, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo the Lion chapter 3**

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to my beta-reader Verno Inferno for her great help.**

Leo got out of his mother's car once they had arrived at Degrassi. Leo looked at his mum

"See you later mum." He said, his mum nodded before driving away. His mum had been able to drive him to Degrassi at the last minute saving him the money for the bus going there and home. He looked at the school he might have to attend, he watched as kids entered the school. Everyone was wearing different coloured shirts. His mum mentioned something about everyone from each year level has to wear a corresponding colour for their grade. So that would mean that Leo would have to wear a red shirt. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. Some girls that walked past him eyed him and batted their eyelashes.

"Leo Barencourt?" Asked a woman wearing a grey and pink pan suit, her long blonde hair went down to her shoulders. Leo nodded

"Yeah, that's me." He said, she nodded

"I'm Carol Churez and I'm your parole officer." She said smoothly before and walking towards the school.

"Should I follow you then?" He called to her; he took her silence as an answer and started following her into the school.

When they got to the doors Leo widened his eyes when he saw the metal detectors and police officers going through kids bags.

"Wow, out of one prison into another." He commented watching as an officer took some girls nail file off of her. The girls started protesting but her friend pulled her away.

Leo walked through a metal detector, it went off. Leo pointed to his metal chain belt that's holding up his jeans. The police officer made him go through his pockets and when the guard was satisfied he let Leo go off with his parole officer.

They got the front desk,

"I have Leo Barencourt here for his 8am meeting with Principal Simpson." Carol said, the secretary nodded and went and knocked on the door. A man in his late 30's with balding orange hair and wearing a suit opened the door. He looked over at Leo and motioned for them to come inside.

"Hello, you're his mother?" He asked Carol. He woman shook her head

"No I'm Carol Churez Leo's parole officer." She answered; Principal Simpson nodded and sat down behind his desk while Leo and Carol sat down on the two chairs opposite. Leo saw his file on the desk. Principal Simpson opened his file and began looking through it.

"I understand that Leo has just been released from Toronto Juvenile Detention Centre." He said, Leo braced himself for the no.

"Yes, he was let out on good behaviour." Carol said. Principal Simpson looked over at her.

"He was there because he seriously assaulted a man." Principal Simpson said, Leo watched the man's facial expression go nervous.

"He started it." Leo said before thinking, Carol frowned at him and Principal Simpson's eyebrows shot up, he looked very unimpressed.

"The fight wasn't all on his part." Carol said trying to cover for Leo's mistake. Leo slumped back in the chair. _Crap._ He thought. He didn't mind if he didn't get into Degrassi but he knew his mum really wants him to get a fresh and new start of life.

"His grades are very impressive." The principal said. Carol nodded

"Making him a great addition to the academics at this fine school." Carol added, Leo gripped the arm rests of the chair he was sitting on.

"I guess, if he stays away from any trouble and keeps his grades to at least a B he can attend here." Principal Simpson said. Leo sat up

"No trouble at all, I mean one detention or suspension and you will be expelled." He said looking directly at Leo. Leo nodded.

"I will definitely behave at all times Sir." Leo agreed. Carol smiled

"Good, thank you very much Mr. Simpson." Carol said shaking the principal's hand and then Leo shook his hand.

"The secretary will give you all other information you will need, uniform details the rules and regulations. Your class list as well will be mailed to you and the books you will need will be sent to you too." Principal Simpson said. Leo nodded.

"Also given that you have just been released from a detention centre you are required to meet with the school councillor Ms. Sauvé on your first day at 8am sharp." Leo nodded at what his new principal had just explained

"When do I start?" Leo asked,

"Next Monday."

"Thank you sir." Leo said before his parole officer lead him out of the room. They walked over to the secretary and Principal Simpson handed her some notes. The secretary handed over a bunch of paper to Leo.

"Congratulations you are now a student of Degrassi." She said, Leo gave her a smile

"Thanks Beth." He said reading her name tag. Beth frowned at him obviously labelling him a smart alek.

"Ok Leo you and I will have monthly meetings so I can check on your progress for the next 12 months. So I'll give the judge who released you on the 14th of October 2013." Carol said before shaking his hand and leaving the school. Leo sighed and left the school hearing the school bell rang. He was walking down the front steps when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking to see a boy with shortish brown hair with green eyes. He was wearing a blue polo shirt.

"It's ok." The boy said before walking off into the school. Leo gripped the papers in his hand before making his way to the closest bus stop. He didn't want his mum to be mad at him on his second day home so he decided to head straight home.

**Thanks for reading. : ) Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo the Lion chapter 4**

**Thanks to my beat reader Verno Inferno for her great help.**

**Read on.**

Its Leo's first day at Degrassi today. For the past few days Leo had been wondering around Toronto, trying to remember some of the places where he'd hung out at with his friends.

His uniform and books had two days ago so Leo had looked through the books and at his mother's request had named them. Back in juvie they were made to attend some classes but not many and there was a library which is where he used to get a lot of books. Leo flattened his collar. He coughed and applied some cologne. He then made his way out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe my baby's in highschool!" Layla exclaimed crying, Leo sat at the kitchen bench shovelling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

"Jesus Layla!" Anthony remarked gruffly walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah mum, it's no big deal." Leo said to his mum while rinsing his bowl in the sink. Layla hugged her son.

"Yeah but it's your first day of highschool." She said her voice sounding croaky from the crying. Leo got out of the hug and went to get his bag. When he turned around he saw Anthony pull his mother into an embrace and start kissing her. Leo inwardly groaned, swung a strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Mum, I have to go." He said awkwardly. His mum and Anthony stopped kissing, Layla smiled

"Look at my little man!" She said, she picked up her car keys. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Later babe." He said before leaving. Leo and his mum left shortly afterwards.

**Bbbbbb**

"Have a good day sweetheart."Layla told her son; Leo smiled at her and got out of that car.

"Thanks mum." He said to her. She smiled and drove off to work.

Leo looked at his new school. _You can do this Leo, be brave. _He chanted in his head over and over. He walked into the school. Got his bag searched again, he then went to the front office ad got his schedule and locker combination. He then began searching for his locker. He wondered around the school in search of locker number 112.

After finding himself at the Zen Garden for the third time Leo decided it was time to ask someone for guidance, so he walked up to a guy reading a 'Goon' comic book in the Zen Garden. Leo figured he looked nice enough and not like the type of person who would tell him to piss off and for Leo after 3 years of putting up with guys like that he's sick of people like that. Leo walked over to the boy and cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said hating how he could hear the nervousness in his voice. The boy looked up from his comic and for a second looked alarmed.

"Ummm Hi, what's up?" He asked putting his comic down. Leo slouched his posture and tried to act as natural as possible.

"I'm having trouble finding my locker, could you help me….please?" Leo asked adding a please at the end. The boy nodded

"Yeah ok, I'm Adam by the way." He said,

"Thanks and I'm Leo." Leo said back, Adam stood up before putting his comic into his backpack.

"So what number locker do you have?" Adam asked Leo, Leo looked down at the number written at the top of his schedule.

"Locker number 112." Leo read looking to Adam.

"OK, follow me Leo." Adam said brightly before swinging his backpack over his shoulders and leaving the Zen Garden.

In the four minutes it took Adam to show Leo where his locker is, Leo thanks to Adam has learned the following things:

Adam is on the Degrassi radio with some guy called Dave Turner

Degrassi isn't a bad school, though there are strict rules in place

"Like the no PDA rule." Adam explained,

"Damn, I was hoping to make out with my invisible girlfriend." Leo said sarcastically, Adam laughed a little.

Adam was new to the school last year

Adam has a best friend who is 'really cool', his name is Eli Goldsworthy

Adam and Leo both have History and Science together

Adam loves comic books

Adam's other best friend a girl by the name of Clare Edwards who is also Eli's girlfriend and she's really nice as well.

"Wait," Leo said grabbing Adam's full attention, "Did you say Clare Edwards?" Leo asked. Adam narrowed his eyes in confusion and nodded his head

"Yeah why?" Adam asked.

"Clare and I used to be friends when we were younger." Leo answered hoping Adam didn't continue questioning him.

"Oh cool, why aren't you friends anymore?" Adam asked. _Because I just spent the last three years of my life in juvie and her parents banned her from talking to me._ Leo wanted to say but instead decided to say

"It's complicated."

"Maybe you two can be friends again." Adam offered, Leo smiled

"Maybe." Leo said. After the two walked silently next to eachother for a few moments before Adam stopped in front of a locker.

"Here we are locker number 112, as you can see you have a lock to ah lock your belongings in and you have two floors which is a really popular design in lockers these days." Adam joked trying to lighten the mood. Leo laughed

"Thanks dude." He said, Adam smiled and departed with

"See you in class!" He said before walking down the hallway. Leo turned to his locker,

"You can do this." He told himself feeling nervous for the day ahead.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter Leo meets Clare for the first time in 3 years. Ciao! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo the Lion chapter 5

**Thanks to VernoInferno for being my beta reader with this.**

**Thanks to Jasmine for reviewing the last chapter. Read on.**

Leo sighed in relief as the bell rang meaning that it's his lunch period. He took one look at the cafeteria and walked outside. He looked around at all the groups of people laughing and talking.

"Leo Barencourt?" I turned and found myself face to face with Clare Edwards.

"Clare?" I asked just to make sure. She nodded and threw her arms around me and pulled me into an almost bone crushing hug. I laughed.

"Come have lunch with me and my friends." Clare said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to a picnic table where I saw Adam, some guy with shortish brown hair, a girl with long brown hair and a girl with her hair up in weird buns. All their looks landed on me.

"Guys this is my old friend Leo Barencourt." She said still holding my wrist in her grasp. I waved awkwardly.

"Yeah we met earlier today." Adam spoke up. The other boy was glaring at me.

"Hi I'm Fiona Coyne." The girl with the long brown hair said. I nodded a hello. He girl with the weird hairstyle smirked at me

"I'm Imogen Moreno. Nice to meet you Leo Barencourt." She purred.

"Hi." I said, Clare gave my wrist a squeeze. She always did that when I was stressed. I looked at her and she smiled encouragingly. She sat down next to the boy I didn't know the name of. Imogen patted the space beside her

"Come and sit next to me." She said, I gave her a smile and sat next to her.

"I'm Eli." Said the boy. Eli, I guess he's Clare's boyfriend. He doesn't seem very friendly. He kissed Clare on the lips and wrapped one of his arms around Clare's shoulders.

"So what brings you here to Degrassi?" Asked Fiona.

"My mum got a new apartment so we had to move and moving required transferring here." I lied easily. You pick up a lot of things in juvie. My cellmate Scar (He wouldn't tell me his real name) he's a pathological liar. Got caught shop lifting and ended up getting 4 months. He got let out of juvie after my first three months. Anyway he taught me how to lie easily. The others seemed to buy it. Clare eyed me, I started playing with the ring on my finger.

"It must have sucked leaving all your other friends behind." Fiona said and I shrugged in response.

"It's ok, I didn't have many friends there anyway." I replied which actually wasn't a lie.

Thankfully they stopped asking me questions and started talking about other stuff. Imogen kept giving me these flirtatious smiles and looks. I would just smile politely back. I noticed how Eli stayed practically glued to Clare's side throughout the entire 30 minute lunch period. He looked at me once more, the look he had was 'don't think about starting anything with my girlfriend'.

xx

After school I was standing by the front gates when I saw Clare kiss Eli goodbye and run over to me.

"Leo!" She called out she was smiling and pulled me into another hug.

"What's wit all the affection?" I asked light heartedly. Clare laughed

"I haven't seen you in a really long time." She said, I smiled and she looped her arm through mine.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked her, she smiled

"Sure, we can catch up." She said.

Clare and I walked side by side as we made our way to Clare's home.

"Where's Lexie? I asked Clare.

"Her dad sent to her boarding school in Montreal when he walked in on her with her English teacher in 9th grade." Clare explained and we both laughed.

"Do you still talk to her?" I asked and Clare nodded.

"We Skype chat once a week." She replied.

"How was…" Clare started to say but stopped.

"What?" I asked, Clare bit her bottom lip.

"How was juvie?" She asked nervously, I laughed

"What can I say? I got beaten up when a guy didn't like my face, I met all kinds of guys who were bigger freaks then me." I said, Clare frowned,

"Sorry for bringing it up." Clare apologised, I wrapped my arm around her.

"Nah, it's ok." I assured her. She smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked on for a couple of minutes before Clare cleared her throat

"I'm sorry I stopped writing to you." Clare said suddenly. I looked down at her.

"its ok, I figured you got caught and had to stop." I answered Clare loosened her grip from around my waist.

"Yeah my mum caught me and threatened to send me to private catholic school if I didn't stop." Clare explained to me. I nodded,

"Don't worry it's cool." I told her.

"Let's be best friends again." Clare smiling again, I smiled too.

**Thanks for reading, please review. Sorry this took a while. Next chapter Lexie returns.**


End file.
